


Todo empezó en Beacon

by Lollyland



Category: RWBY
Genre: Good old days, Multi, llegará el drama propio de STRQ pero por ahora solo se pican, se pican
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollyland/pseuds/Lollyland
Summary: Esto parte del headcanon de que Tai es un ligón y que se picaba mucho con Qrow. Que se me fue un poco de las manos. Y luego un poco más.Incluiré algunos puntos relevantes de la historia del equipo y los personajes, lo que significa que va a haber drama y algunas cosas chungas. Es lo suyo. Avisaré de todo lo que pueda ser incómodo según lo añada en las etiquetas y en los capítulos en los que aplique.Voy a ir escribiendo y actualizando muy lentamente, pero voy a terminar la historia.





	1. Equipos

—Desde hoy trabajaréis juntos como el equipo STRQ.

Las imágenes de Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose, Raven y Qrow Branwen se desplazaron hasta coincidir con el orden de sus siglas.

—Liderado por Summer Rose.

La aludida sonrió ampliamente. Bueno, más ampliamente que antes porque, a decir verdad, ¿el resto de su nuevo equipo la había visto algún momento sin sonreír? Desde que había cruzado la mirada con Raven por primera vez solo la habían visto sonriendo animada enfrentándose a grimm, descubriendo su reliquia, un caballo negro, cuyo equivalente blanco cogería poco después Taiyang, mientras les seguían sus respectivos Branwen recelosos. Había seguido sonriendo mientras buscaba una forma de derrotar a aquellos grimm que les atacaron justo después mientras Taiyang sugería puntos débiles que podían aprovechar.

Al lado de Summer, la seriedad de la pareja de mellizos resaltaba mucho más. A primera vista se notaba que eran diferentes al resto: sus ojos rojizos resultaban inquietantes y su postura, aunque pretendía ocultar su estado de alerta constante, alertaba a quienes les rodearan de que podían suponer un peligro si no andaban con cuidado a su alrededor. Ayudó que se empezara a murmurar hasta extenderse el hecho de que eran de los pocos cazadores que habían entrado sin pasar por una formación oficial previa, y además lo habían hecho superando en las pruebas a la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros sin aparente esfuerzo. Sin haber comenzado a trabajar juntos ya se les veía como uno de los equipos más fuertes físicamente, aunque con los miembros más extraños.

Ozpin también podía ver su potencial. Una pareja de hermanos sorprendentemente fuerte, un chaval que parecía ser capaz de ver los puntos débiles de aquello a lo que se enfrentara y una chica de ojos plateados que parecía ser capaz de defenderse muy bien sin usarlos. Con una formación adecuada podrían convertirse en una de las mayores armas con las que podía contar en su eterno enfrentamiento con Salem. Sobre todo si su líder conseguía contagiarles parte de su entusiasmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las piezas de ajedrez vienen porque tengo el headcanon de que Ozpin las puso casualmente en el año STRQ e intencionadamente en el año RWBY. Y son caballos porque en el grupo de spoilers de RWBY un día nos pusimos a asociar personajes a distintas piezas de ajedrez, y fueron los caballos los que asignamos a Qrow y Raven.


	2. Dos cuervos, un dragón y una rosa entran en una habitación...

—Qué camas más raras.

—Anda, pero si hablas.

La mirada desdeñosa de Raven fue la única respuesta que recibió Taiyang mientras ella pasaba de largo para hacerse con la cama más cercana a la ventana. Se acomodó y procedió a ignorarles.

—Igual no le ha hecho mucha gracia... Uh... ¿Taiyang te llamabas? —dijo Summer.

—Sí. Oye, mira, yo no tengo la culpa de que no hable.

—Si sigues por ahí conseguirás no volver a oír su voz en la vida.

—Uy, este pájaro sí que pía.

Qrow le respondió con los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Summer.

—¿Crees que conseguiremos aguantar mucho a este idiota?

Taiyang se acercó a él con la intención de intimidarle.

—Creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque este idiota te ha tocado como pareja.

—Créeme, no se me olvida.

—A ver —Summer se coló entre ellos—, si empezáis así esto va a durar poco. ¿Podéis fingir al menos durante un día que os lleváis bien como si no os conocierais de nada? Si es que no ha pasado nada para que estéis así.

Qrow se tiró a la cama más cercana.

—Ha empezado él.

—No has hecho mucho por frenarle.

—No es capaz —el tono burlón de Taiyang era bastante obvio.

—Oh, igual eso te funcionaba con tus amiguitos, pero aquí vas a tener que esforzarte más para conseguir que alguien pique —dijo desde la cama.

Summer miraba a la pared sin tener muy claro si tenían más de imbéciles o de picados. Pero en algún momento se llevarían bien, ¿no? Tenían por delante varios cursos, a la fuerza tenían que evolucionar con el tiempo.

—¿Podéis guardar esta energía para mañana? Para las clases, vamos. Y si además conseguís no llevaros el equipo por delante, estaría guay.

—Lo primero que ha hecho ha sido llamarme idiota.

Qrow se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarle.

—Lo primero que has hecho ha sido burlarte de que abriéramos la boca. Y hablar de pájaros está ya muy visto, búscate algo nuevo.

Summer les volvió a interrumpir.

—Ahora que ya os habéis explicado qué os parece mal, ¿os relajáis un poco y como mucho convertís esto en un pique sano? Que vais a tener que trabajar en equipo. Y también como pareja.

Taiyang se dejó caer en la cama que tenía al lado, lo que además le colocaba algo más cerca de la de Qrow.

—Venga, vale, unos días de tanteo. Evitaré burlarme y esas cosas —suspiró Taiyang, amagando poner los ojos en blanco—. Y si necesitas ayuda con algo me la puedes pedir.

—...vale.

El ambiente se había relajado lo justo como para dar por terminado el pique, y Summer sonrió mientras acomodaba la cama que le había quedado según sus preferencias. Habían conseguido superar el primer día, esperaba poder decir lo mismo de los siguientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sutil.  
> Por cierto, si no se termina de entender quién dice qué avisad y lo corrijo. (Lo he cambiado un poco ya pero puede que siga siendo confuso).


End file.
